redforkempirefandomcom-20200213-history
Baron of Bizzare, Marcus G. Angelus
Full Name: Baron of Bizzare, Marcus G. Angelus Unit: Mauve Squirrels Title or Job: Baron of Bizzare, Comanding Officer of Mauve Squirrels, and The Warehouse that shall not be named. Age: Unknown Race: Classified Homeworld: Baal Hometown: Terran Providence Date of Birth: 5/16/40053 Personality: You would be hard pressed to find a better soldier. Quick witted, fast thinking, and having the undying faith to survive. At times his soul seems almost devoid of emotions, and those that do surface, seem out of place. Like how he smiles, as he sets his sights on a adversary. Scoffing at orders, he yields to only one man, The Emperor. He is the first into the fight, and he ensures he is the last to leave. He rarely shares much about himself, and most see him as a powder keg of anger. His skills, and attention to detail led to his position within the Empire. Biography: The Baron comes from a world ravaged by a war that destroyed the surface. Humans are the endangered species, and those who do choose to stay, exist in a constant state of war. They are trained almost from birth to fight, to survive. The lucky ones find their way into the Mountain Fortress, and become part of the elite fighting force that defends the world, in service to the immortal emperor. In his time the void is not feared, but used to jump across space. Granted not everything goes according to plan, and sometimes ships are lost. Where do they go, well the Baron's ended up far in the past. He woke to find himself on a desert planet, with several human settlements. His training told him to find a way to survive, and he began to seek out some way to make a living on this new world. The Empire had chosen his new home to be added to their mighty Empire, and the Emperor himself had come there to "convince" the inhabitants to join. It was then that Baron came to realization, that this man was the same Emperor, his Emperor, just from the distance past. So he returned to his side as a solider of the Empire. Over time the Baron's lust for combat, and weird habits of collecting cost him his spot in the military. The Baron and the General seemed to clash personalities, but the wise Emperor knew the perfect place for him, and placed him in charge of the Imperial Artifact Recovery and Containment Team, called the Mauve Squirrels. During their many adventures, they learned of a massive collection of artifacts being stored on one realm of the Multiverse, and the Emperor himself joined them to politely ask for the Empire to take control of the collection to keep it safe. As part of the deal with the controlling powers, the Emperor Established the Orbital Defense station known as Warehouse 15. This would be the new housing area for the numerous items the Squirrels had recovered, and with it being such a large expanse, he granted the Baron his Imperial title, Baron of Bizarre. Category:Citizens